Talk:Imprisoning War
__TOC__ Ocarina of Time is NOT the Imprisoning War This entire article (at least until I got to it) was written under the assumtion that Ocarina of Time is the Imprisoning War as was stated in 1998. This can no longer be true with the inclusion of newer games. Especially The Wind Waker. That game shows that the Ocarina of Time seal was broken and shows the death of Ocarina of Time's Ganon. He died in Twilight Princess as well. Four Swords Adventures is the most likely Imprisoning War canidate (next time I add the Other Imprisoning War canidates, please don't get rid of it). That game was meant to be the Imprisoning War. The story was simplified to fit with the Four Swords games. FSA (get used to abbreviations) shows us the orgins of the Ganon we see in ALTTP. The one who stole the trident used in A Link to the Past, the Oracles, and the first game. --Ganonlord6000 (talk) 22:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ok where's your evidence for this?—'Triforce' 14 22:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) it was hinted before release that it might be but apperantly the game changed much near the end and the end result is further away from the impriosoning war the phantom hourglass. Oni Link 22:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :That is true. FSA's story was changed near the end. It still doesn't change the fact that OOT isn't the IW anymore. FSA did, in the very least, introduced us to ALTTP's Ganon due to the trident.--Ganonlord6000 (talk) 22:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) the ocarina of timeness of this article was mostly down to a guy called Hero of Time 87 but the page has been changed since and is now very unocarina of timeish Oni Link 22:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :No it hasn't. It still has all of the OOT stuff in it. That Hero of Time 87 guy removed everything I added showing that OOT=IW is impossible because Ganon escaped and died in ThE Wind Waker (it was confirmed in an interview that he died). And I shouldn't have to mention ALTTP's SNES US manual flaws right? --Ganonlord6000 (talk) 17:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Ganonlord6000 With the Official Timeline Released... How should this article be edited? Should we delete the part about people believing that the events of the Imprisoning War taking place in Ocarina of Time? --Nevermind0309 (talk) 00:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm very strongly of the opinion that for the most part, non-Historia based things need to be left in (obviously the Historia's explanation of things is supposed to be official, and the article will explain that). The games are always the number one source of canon so a strictly in-game based view is not a bad idea, and official statements and timelines change anyway. Now that I think about it, it has not been our policy in the past to totally rewrite in-game info based on developer quotes. For example, shortly after OoT's release, two of the game's creators stated in very plain language that the Imprisoning War from ALttP's backstory took place during OoT, and that the Seven Sages mentioned in ALttP's backstory were officially the same individuals seen in OoT. Yet to this day we did not totally rewrite the "Seven Wise Men" or any other page to state this, we simply add in a part about the official confirmation when the possibility of the connection comes up. Heck, that quote never even made it to this page it seems. It seems like for the most part we write about the games, and then add any developer statements onto that in a clearly cited manner. I think that's a good thing; the story of each game is conceived/written/presented in a fairly self contained manner in the first place. Besides, we've seen how inconsistent the developer's version of canon is.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sick of dealing with all this Historia fallout, so I'm going to take a break and watch the smash bros tourney livestream from Apex. At some point later (maybe even a few days), I'll go over ALL of the information I can find regarding the Imprisoning War (it's very convoluted to figure out which bits of info from which sources can be the same events/are mutually exclusive/etc.). That includes every translation of the ALttP manual I can get my hands on, every version/direct translation of the ALttP intro, OoT's story (theorized or confirmed to be the Imprisoning War at various times and by various people), and everything the Historia has to say about the matter. Depending on my findings this will either culminate in an overview on this talk page of what different events are described/not described by what sources, or maybe a direct page rewrite if I feel good about it. Proceed however you want, just be aware that I'm going to be going over this stuff in detail and coming back to it, in case that makes you want to wait on anything or whatever.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Page Organization I'm planning to do a rewrite of this at some point to try and clearly cover all the info from the many different sources, and here's how I'm thinking we should organize it. There are 4 separate accounts of this war, all of which have received some form of official "confirmation". I recommend breaking this into sections based on the different accounts. We can start with an intro that describes the very basic events and notes that there are lots of interpretations of how it fits into the timeline. Then, either in a new paragraph or new section, we explain what ALttP (the game itself) has to say about it, since in-game info is top priority canon and that's what all the other theories get compared to. Then we can have a section for each of the following: 'The Imprisoning War in A Link to the Past's Manual' (obviously official material, even if it's popularly retconed), 'The Imprisoning War as the Events of Ocarina of Time' (a widely held fan theory, a strong connection based on in-game info, and officially confirmed back when OoT came out), and 'The Imprisoning War According to the Hyrule Historia' (we all know what the Hyrule Historia is). I figure this is best since trying to explain all of these and their contradictions and whatnot all at once would be a mess. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Men? "The Seven Wise Men being all elderly, male Hylians whereas in Ocarina of Time, only two of the Seven Sages are male" Are they really men? In the english version I guess they are (in a textcopy: "seven wise men"). In the German version I guess it is "sieben Weisen" (seven sages/wises; though it would imply that they're male, some could still be female). Maybe it's similar in the Japanese version and thus just a thing of the (of course inferior) english version? -Shao Pai Long (talk) 15:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless of the name, there's also artwork depicting them as seven elderly men. Oni Link 15:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC)